Thomas
Thomas is a Blue tank Engine who works on the NWR! Bio Early life (1900-1915) It all started in 1900, North West England. He was rather shy back in the day but was kind, his job was to pull to pieces of rolling stock, a coach named Jenny, and a Truck named Tucker! Thomas also had a twin at the time, named Arnold! Around 1910, Thomas had become cheeky and Fussy, Arnold thought little about it and ignored his behavior, but 4 years later he regretted not communicating with his brother. In 1914, the LBSCR needed an already built engine to recycle metal for their new engine class, He was sent away (with the sadness of Arnold) and was rebuilt into an E2 class tank engine, he was originally meant to be No. 108, but LBSCR No. 70 had just been scrapped, at the workshops, the employees were taking FULL advantage of this! And built Thomas as No. 70 and built 108 as a different engine, Thomas' twin brother Gerald (108) was the beginning of Thomas' new life! Later years (1915-1946) Thomas Later joined the LBSCR, and he instantly met his brothers! The closest to him was John (107), however, he met 2 other brothers, Jack and Steve! Jack endlessly harassed him, and Steve never Cared! But it was soon solved, and one year later, the Last E2 was built! However, in 1931, he first experienced death! His oldest Brother Timothy was sent to take a passenger Train, his brakes failed and he fell off a viaduct and died, taking the Passengers with him. The Media changed the details and made HORRIBLE stories about the Deceased Engine! Thomas was disgusted and Depressed by this, And he refused to do work! Finally, in 1946, Thomas was Shipped to Sodor, and John was sent to Ireland. Thomas was sent to Sodor and Welcomed with Open Arms. Present Years (1946-Present) He joined the NWR and became the Offical No. 1. As much as Thomas thought that was a good thing, he realized being No.1 wasn't all it was said to be, at least, not for him. He became the station pilot, however, this made Thomas even fussier! After Gordon played a trick on him, Thomas was less aggressive. James arrived soon after but having a nasty crash, Thomas and 2 breakdown trains, helped save James. Thomas was rewarded with Annie and Clarabell, plus a new branch line, he's been very well behaved ever since! Personality Thomas is a cheeky little tank engine with a long tongue, but he has proven his worth on multiple occasions. He does his best to help others and takes it upon himself to mend any sort of predicament. He is held in high regard and even has his own branch line. He has been known to serve as a representative for all the engines on the North Western Railway on many occasions. Despite his cheekiness, he is a friend to all, and he is always willing to help a friend in need. Basis Thomas is a Modified LBSCR Billinton E2! However, none of them were preserved, and are all Scrapped! Thomas' original basis, was an LNER J50, however, they were ALSO scrapped! Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_09_42.jpg|Thomas' Basis Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_10_05.jpg|Thomas' Previous Basis Model The Model used for Sudrian Adventures was A model Designed by Leodustybones, Containing elements of the Season 5 Thomas (Face), and Christopher Awdry's Thomas (Running Board)! Appearances Sudrian Aventures Season 1 Sudrian Shorts Specials Trivia * Thomas was originally meant to be Number 108, but when "The Adventure Begins", he became LBSCR No.70, so Gerald (108) is Thomas' older Twin! Gallery Actual Appearances Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_29_29.jpg|Thomas' Whistle Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_30_07.jpg|Thomas in the Intro Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_30_16.jpg|A all at Sea Remake in the Intro Miscellaneous Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_27_23.jpg|Thomas' Former Livery Screenshot_2020_01_18_09_27_49.jpg|Thomas' Old Model Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Engines Category:Ffarquar Branch Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters